Forgiveness
by Draconis-Minor
Summary: Warning HBP Spoilers. Draco goes to Harry for help as the entire wizarding world has turned on him.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any other related trademarks and characters that may come up in my story. I am simply playing around in the world JK has created for us to enjoy

Warning: HBP Spoilers (This is my attempt to explain some of the things I have gotten out of HBP and hopefully open some eyes to possibilities + an excuse for H/D)

**Chapter One - Confrontation**

The rain poured down on 4 Privet Drive, as a figure slowly made its way down the drive. Water slid from the figures clothing as if he was wearing plastic, but long silver-blond streaks of hair hung wetly down his face as he stepped up to the door.

His right hand slid inside his pocket and grasped something as his left knocked lightly on the door.

A tall gaunt looking woman opened the door. She looked at him, and taking in first the clean and obviously expensive clothing then as she noticed the way the water was running off his clothes her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Her voice wavered slightly as she noticed his hand in his pocket.

"Good evening Madam, I would like to speak with Harry, if he is in." A slight sneer spread across his face at this muggle woman cowering at his appearance.

Petunia stood is silent shock, absorbing this, for a moment before she turned and hurried up the stairs.

Harry had come home only a few days before and had gone up to his room not even speaking a word to Vernon or Dudley or herself. He had gone into his room and closed the door. Dudley had gone upstairs to see if he wanted food and had found the door to be unopenable.

Just that afternoon he had come down to the sitting room where they were watching the evening news and had sat with them. After sitting silently for a moment, he had thanked them and informed them that that evening he would be departing their house never to return. He had then proceeded upstairs and had been packing all of his things into a chest. He did not have much to pack that she knew of; they had not provided him much more than hand-me-downs.

Petunia climbed the stairs and knocked on Harry's door. It swung inwards to reveal him sitting on his bed wand pointing at the door he had just magically opened. "How can you do that!" she cried, "You are not allowed to perform magic out of school!"

"Yesterday was my birthday," Harry said plainly, "I am now of legal age, I can perform magic whenever I wish." Hurt shone in his eyes. He didn't know what made him feel like this considering that the Dursley's had never celebrated his birthday in all of his 17 years. _Why would it be different now?_ "What did you want? I need to leave soon."

"There is a young man downstairs asking to see you," she said quietly, her eyes widening further at the knowledge that Harry was no longer restricted by magical law.

The young man waited at the foot of the stairs for Petunia to return with Harry.

He saw Harry emerge and start to walk down the stairs before he was thrown backwards and held against a wall. Harry's wand was up and aimed at his heart. Petunia fled back up the stairs.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I have every reason to kill you right now." He hissed as he strode towards Draco's pinned form. "I know you work for Him! I was there at the tower I saw you as you were going to kill Dumbledore. Snape may have done it but you were there, you had taken the mission. I KNOW you were assigned to kill him." His eyes burned like green fire behind his glasses.

"Harry you are mistaken. I can explain! Please let me go … I need … your help," his eyes pleaded with Harry

This last took Harry back a little. He walked up to Draco and searched him, removing his wand from his pocket. "Explain" he ordered coldly, "then I might release you."

"It is Severus … he has been attacked. The Dark Lord is angry and I cannot go back please … help me you are the only one who can," Draco's eyes welled with tears, "Please there is no one left."

**... Chapter End ...**

(Please Review)


End file.
